The Price of Indecisiveness
by Reisha Valentine
Summary: It's 5 years after the final battle. Inu finally decided his heart belongs to Kagome, and not Kikyo. And what about Kagome's heart? What does fate have in store for those two? Sorry if it's vague. I don't want to give away too much.


Ok here's Ch.1 of my long-awaited fanfic...Sorry if some of the details are inaccurate and the ending is not to your taste... that's why it's a fanfic right? This is also my first fanfiction so please give me as much feedback as possible. Thanks and enjoy!

_The Price of Indecisiveness_

Chapter 1: Reminiscences

"My I can't believe how tall Sota has grown." Kagome commented while her brother brought in her luggage.

"You're forgetting that he's only 5 years younger than you," Kagome's mother responded, "now then, let's have a good look at you. Well I must say you've grown quite a bit too, and you look every bit like a young lady ought to my dear."

"Thank you Mama. This place hasn't changed at all since I left five years ago…from down here anyway." Kagome said while closely surveying her surroundings.

"And it hasn't changed upstairs either. Go and have a look at your room. I can prepare dinner by myself."

"Are you sure? I want to help…"

"And you will…You'll have plenty of chances this whole week, but right now it's best for you to acquaint yourself with everything again and rest a little before dinner. You must be tired from your trip."

"Alright then. Please call me when dinner is ready." With a brief hug Kagome left her mother in the kitchen and walked upstairs, wondering how her room would look.

She stopped at the door and slowly opened it, as if afraid to disrupt someone slumbering inside. A smile crept onto her face when she realized her mother was right. Nothing has changed in her room. All the furniture was arranged the same way, and whatever books and knick-knacks she did not bring with her still remained in the same place as before. Indeed, this was the very room Kagome departed from five years ago, when she left to attend that special high school which she recently graduated from. As for her post-secondary education, she had applied and was accepted into the prestigious Cambridge University in England. To celebrate her success, she went on a boast cruise with some of her girlfriends during the summer, and only returned home now for a week before leaving again for England.

It would be a lie to say that Kagome has not been overwhelmed by all these events. With one stage of her life ending and another one beginning so quickly, the girl really only seems to have this one week to truly relax and say goodbye to her family. _This time it would be for another five years… at least. If I do decide to work in __England__, I'll be leaving __Japan__ for good. And it won't be the same as high school, where I was simply in another city. Now I would be in another continent. _Kagome mused to herself while flopping down on her bed. It wasn't that she was scared to do all this. She had been mentally preparing herself for awhile now. However, reality always seems a lot more…realistic than one had previously imagined. On top of that, she felt uneasy leaving her mother and brother so soon after seeing them. That and…her past.

Kagome sighed out loud. _You might as well admit it… it's not the PAST… it's Inu-Yasha. _Yes, the very person she attempted to forbid herself from thinking about these past few years. There wasn't anything particularly wrong with this deed of course... only that she tended to get carried away and lost in her own little universe from which no one could reach her for at least a good two hours or so. _There's nothing more to think about._ Kagome reminded herself for the 57th time(yes she's been keeping count). _He made his decision by not showing up… he chose Kikyo over me._

__Flashback

_Five-years ago.__ Naraku had been finally defeated, and the Shikon jewel destroyed to prevent further battles over its power…_

Inu-Yasha and Kagome sat by the well. Everything was silent and expecting around them. A cool breeze swept over and blew one of Kagome's locks over her face. While putting it back in its proper place, the girl finally broke the prolonged silence and spoke softly: "I think we both need some time apart, to sort out our feelings. Especially yours. You need to decide for real this time, Inu-Yasha. I can't keep on making sacrifices for you if it's all in vain. I need to know that you return those feelings."

Inu-Yasha sighed and replied: "Yes you're right. I can't keep doing this to you. It's not fair. I'll think it over."

Kagome nodded, and started to descend the well. She cast one last glance at the dog-demon, and whispered: " I'll give you a one-year period. Visit me whenever you're decided within that time range. I'll be waiting for you." The last she saw of him was his head slightly nodding before the world changed to the present.

End of flashback

Again, there was the familiar pain somewhere in her frontal lobe. Funny how the sensation never seemed to go away, no matter now many times she thought about it. _You were the one who insisted he choose… for real this time. Now get on with your wonderfully successful life and quit thinking about him. _It is also important to note that Kagome did in fact have other distractions, such as her boyfriend Jamie, whom she met in high school and who will be attending Cambridge with her in September. He was the one who had helped Kagome get over Inu-Yasha to the point where only her pride was wounded, and nothing else. _Yes… think about Jamie. Witty, smart, good-looking Jamie. But more importantly, I'm the one and the only in his life. He would always be there for me, no matter what happens. Unlike Inu-Yasha, who drops me like a bag of stones every time he spots Kikyo… the real gem. Ugghhh… must stop doing this. You're going in circles again. _

"Kagome, dinner's ready!!!" Sota called before dashing downstairs again. _Oh goody, just the distraction I needed._ Kagome got up and ran downstairs, suddenly aware of the signals her stomach had been sending her for the past hour.__


End file.
